Plato frio para Ed
by eltioRob95
Summary: El odio y miedo de Jimmy hacia los Eds lo lleva al punto de recorrer caminos oscuros que nunca pensó que tomaría, Los Eds se movilizan para crear la estafa del siglo, sin saber lo que les espera. ONE SHOT sobre jimmy y la amistad de los Eds.


**Plato frio para Ed.**

Hoy fue un día terrible para el chico pálido debilucho con pelo con forma de nube, conocido en el vecindario como Jimmy, otra humillación de parte de los Eds, fué una situación insoportable para él, definitivamente no lo soportó más, tanto que esta vez no permitió que su mejor amiga Sarah acompañara y lo consolara, entró a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, se tiró a su cama, y empezó a llorar sobre la almohada.

Definitivamente los odiaba ,ahora más que nada, antes les temía, pero ahora era diferente, los Detestaba, a Ed, el grandote y bruto siempre a la par de lo que hacen doble d o Eddy, doble d, quien se supone que es el más amable y el más considerado de los Eds, aún asi, tuvo el descaro de reírse de él, y el peor de los tres, Eddy, el chaparro engreído de los tres pelos, el más desconsiderado, inmaduro, insensible, irresponsable, avariento, idiota más que nada idiota, era el que más odiaba a quien más se las pensaba cobrar.

-Los odio- se decía para mismo.

-¡Los odio, Los odio, Los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, LOS ODIO!- eso último lo dijo en voz alta.

A pesar de todo lo que él les hizo todavía tenían el descaro de fastidiarlo, se pueden citar algunos ejemplos, superarlos en conseguir cliente para la estafa que él ideaba, hizo un par de veces, tomarles fotos disfrazados de criaturas de cuentos para enseñarlas en la escuela, borrar la boca de Tablón, robar el broche de pintura de Sarah, traspasar el corazón de la amistad con el palo de jokey, e inculpar a los Eds de ello, sonrió ante ese recuerdo, esa fue la mejor venganza que pudo haber hecho contra ellos,

Ahora tenía que pensar en cual tipo de represalía podría utilizar para los Eds, qué es lo que podría hacer ¿hacer que caigan en una trampa para oso? No, muy de caricaturas, lanzarles un yunque, no, muy pesado para sus brazitos.

-Auch, ¡diablos! No sé me ocurre nada bueno,no tengo idea de cómo vengarme de los Eds-

-Eso debe por ser tal vez te molesta sacrificarte en lograr tu cometido, de ese modo, así, nunca vas a lograr nada-

-sí- decía con pesar.

-Espera ¿¡quien dijo eso!?- se alarmó cuando oyó esa voz, miró hacia los alrededores de su habitación, pero no parecía haber nadie.

Sus pelos se hicieron de punta, sintió un tremendo escalofrio recorrer su espalda, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

-Por favor Jimmy, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, tu siempre me has tenido cerca, sólo que no nos hemos conocido realmente-

-¿d-dime en donde estás?-

-Sigue bien el escalofrío que te recorre la espina- responde la voz.

Jimmy se deja guiar por sus sentidos, esto para él no era algo de todos los días.

-Aquí estoy-

-Estoy tan confundido ahora- dijo Jimmy

La voz que apareció , quien le hablaba, no era más que su reflejo en el espejo. Jimmy no sabía si gritar o desmayarse o tal vez ambas.

-Oh vaya, ¿creiste que sólo era alucinación, sólo una pesadilla más de la que sueles tener? ¿un espejismo? Jimmy jajaja –

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Qué quien soy? Tu mas grande creación torpe, tu odio, tu miedo, y tu paranoia hacia los Eds fueron clave para darme vida!-

-Esto no… no es posible- decía Jimmy escéptico y en estado de shock.

-Oh pero lo es Jajajajaja, soy tan real, como ese estúpido pedazo de madera con el que Johnny suele hablar-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

\- ya te dije, soy parte de ti, pues tú me hiciste, y en recompensa te conseguiré todo lo que tú siempre has deseado, Poder, respeto, reconocimiento, más allá de tu sueños más profundos, y será sólo el comienzo-

-P-pero ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Ese trío de tontos te han intimidado desde que tienes memoria ¿verdad? Y hoy te volvieron a tratar mal, especialmente ese Eddy ¿no?-

Jimmy no respondió, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con odio.

Su reflejo notó eso y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si existe algo en lo que soy bueno, es en la venganza cruel y deshonesta, déjame ayudarte Jimmy y los Eds tendrán un castigo muy severo de parte de nuestra mano-

Jimmy trataba de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, primero estaba lamentándose su mal día, por causa de Ed, doble d y Eddy, ahora una voz comenzaba a hablarle de repente. ¿realmente hacía bien en aceptar su propuesta? Su sed de venganza y rabia ahora es más grande que su duda.

-Yo acepto –

-Entonces ¿Plato frío para Ed?-

Jimmy asintió

-Plato frío para Ed-

El reflejo de Jimmy, haca una expresión como de lunático y empieza a risotear de maldad.

-AJEJEJEJEAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Jimmy, era un dia soleado, ideal para salir a jugar, correr, entrenar, caminar, disfruto del sol y el aire fresco, y claro estafar a los vecinos.

-¡Rápido cabeza de calcetín!- llamaba la conocida voz de cierto chaparro avariento saliendo de la casa de cierto chico del gorro.

\- veo muchos pollitos para desplumar ahí afuera-

-Eddy por favor, calma tus ansias de timar aunque sea por un breve periodo ¿si?- respondía su amigo.

-Lo único que pienso calmar son mis ganas de darte tus pataditas si no te apresuras-

-Bien, bien, ya voy, ya voy- respondió el chico delgado del trío, era nada mas y nada menos que Eddward pero más conocido por su apodo "Doble d"

Doble d salió de su casa, para una vez, tratar de conseguir dinero atravéz de las descabelladas estafas que a su amigo de tres pelos se ocurría.

-Hasta que por fin sales- dijo Eddy exasperado.

-Ed y yo te estábamos esperan… ¿y ahora dónde se metió ese tarado?-

el más alto de los tres Eds, se encontraba distraído persiguiendo una mariquita (el insecto rojo con mancha negras) finalmente logra atraparla, y trata de observarla entre sus manos.

-Oh EEeeeed -

Ed se voltea para ver a un aparentemente sonriente Eddy.

-¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Oh hola Eddy, sólo estaba persiguiendo esta mariquita y la atrapé yo solito-

-¿En serio?-

-Siii-

Ed se la muestra

-Oh Ed es hermosa- dice Eddy maravillado con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes Ed?-

-¿Sí Eddy?-

-Yo también tengo algo hermoso que mostrarte-

-¿de verdad?- preguntó Ed curioso.

Eddy asintió

-y también está en mi manos-

-A ver, déjame ver-

Ed acerca su ojo a la mano cerrada de Eddy.

-Oye Eddy, no veo nada ahí adentro-

¡PSHH!

Eddy le da un puñetazo en el rostro, con el otro brazo, haciendo que Ed vuele y choque contra un Arbol, Ed trataba a sacar su cabeza que estaba atorada en el roble.

-¡Cabeza hueca! vuelves a hacerme perder el tiempo con tus tonterías y te arrancaré la ceja-

-Oye Eddy, no tienes que ser tan duro con Ed- dijo Doble d

-el simplemente se estaba divirtiendo, o te estaba molestando-

-Pues a la hora de hacer estafas, no hay que distraerse- respondía Eddy

-En fin, muéstrame la máquina-

Doble d estaba perplejo.

-¿Máquina?-

-¡Sí! Anteayer quedaste de construir la máquina para la estafa de hoy ¿ya la terminaste?-

-Oh… vaya-

A Eddy no le gustó nada el tono de esa respuesta.

-Doble deeeee ¿qué está pasandooo?- preguntó el bajito casi cantando.

-Bueno verás esta en una situación chistosa por queee… lo olvidé-

-¿¡qué!?-

-Olvidé contruir la máquina- dijo doble d sonriendo apenado

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡cómo pudiste olvidarlo cabeza de calcetín!-

-Mil disculpas Eddy, es que estaba muy atareado estos días con el aseo de la casa, ordenar mi habitación, más el montón de tarea que traje de la escuela, no me dio tiempo, todo eso me dejó muy exhausto que olvidé lo de la estafa-

Eddy suspiró

-¿aún tienes los planos?-

-siii Doble d ¿tienes los planos?- preguntó Ed

-Claro que sí- respondió Doble d

-están en la cochera, vamos-

Doble d abrió su cochera y entraron para dar con los dichos planos, se encontraban en la mesa, donde normalmente doble d escribe apuntes , toma notas, todo relacionado con sus experimentos caseros.

-Bien, aquí están-

Eddy rápidamente le arrebató los planos, y comenzó a admirar su posiblemente más grande obra.

-¡Es la estafa del siglo! ¡y está en nuestras manos muchacho! ¡Ni siquiera mi hermano superaría algo como esto!-

Eddy se dirige a Doble d

-¿tienes los materiales para construirla?-

-Emmm no Eddy- respondió Doble d

\- Como te dije, me había olvidado de la estafa, tendremos que ir a la chatarrería municipal para conseguirlas-

-Ahg ¡deacuerdo! Vayamos-

-¡Espera Eddy!- dijo Ed alarmado.

-¿qué pasa si las Crueles se encuentran en la chatarrería?-

-Es cierto, Eddy- dijo Doble d temblando

-La última vez que fuimos ahí, ellas nos tendieron una emboscada, por suerte salimos intactos de cualquier contacto labial involuntario-

-No se preocupen muchachos- respondió Eddy con seguridad por que

-UNO, eso fue hace dos semanas, DOS, Johnny me dijo que las crueles están engripadas, así que no las veremos por un buen tiempo hasta que se repongan-

-¿y cómo Johnny supo eso?- preguntó Doble d

-No lo sé, ni me importa- dijo Eddy cansado de seguir la conversación

-Ya no perdamos el tiempo, tenemos una gran estafa que ejecutar muchachos, andando-

Y así los Eds salieron de la cochera de doble d para dirigirse a la chatarrería, ellos ignoraban que estaban siendo observados.

-Bien, ahí salieron – dijo Jimmy

-y al parecer esos tontos Eds se dirigen a la chatarrería ¿Cuál es el plan? Oh gran misteriosa voz en mi cabeza- dijo con sarcasmo, harto de ver a los Eds haciendo sus actividades sin haber pagado con dolor lo que le hicieron.

-Oh es algo muy sencillo- respondió la voz

-y háblame con respeto llorón, sobre mi plan, es decir, nuestro plan querido Jimmy, verás, emmm ,aquí empieza la parte incómoda, Tienes prestarme tu cuerpo un rato-

-¿¡prestarte qué!?- dijo Jimmy sorprendido.

De repente sintió como si algo se adentrara dentro de él, pero no veía nada y nadie introducirse en su cuerpo, ahora estaba dudando si lo estaba imaginando todo o realmente tenía un amigo invisible como ocurrió con Ed cuando creó a Jib.

Ahora el ser que se encontraba espiando a los Eds, no era Jimmy, si no alguien más en el cuerpo de Jimmy, este expresaba una mirada muy sádica, y una sonrisa psicótica.

-Descuida Jimmy- dijo el supuesto "otro Jimmy"

\- me aseguraré de que esos estúpidos no sepan que estás detrás de todo esto- dió una sonrisa aún más espeluznante.

-y creo que se me ocurre un buen disfraz-

Mientras tanto, Los Eds finalmente habían llegado a la chatarrería municipal, comenzaron a husmear en las montañas de chatarra y basura que se encontraban.

Eddy miraba los planos, para ver qué tipo de cosas necesitan, algo era seguro, para que esto funcione, tenían que hallar muchas cosas metálicas, y así su máquina funcione con éxito.

-Muy bien ¡Ed!- ordenó el chico de camisa amarilla.

\- ve hacia los alrededores de la fábrica, Doble d tú irás hacia lado este, y yo voy hacia el lado oeste ¿esta bien?-

-¡Claro Eddy!- dijeron Ed y Doble d al unísono.

Y así los tres Eds se separaron, cada uno por el lado que indicó el líder, tenían que encontrar cualquier cosa que sea o parezca ser útil para la estafa, lo que sabían era la terrible sorpresa que les esperaba.

Doble d fue hacia el lado esta de la chatarrería, miró hacia varios alrededores para ver si hallaba algo útil, estaba caminando cuando vió unas cuantas latas de color azul regadas por el suelo, le trajo bellos recuerdos.

-La batalla en el planeta de los robots- pensaba él para sí mismo.

-qué loca imaginación hiperactiva la de Ed-

De repente todas las latas azules se dieron vuelta solas, revelando caras dibujadas de sonrisas malvadas, y muecas de burla, eso sorprendióy asustó a Doble d.

-¿¡Pero que!?-

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

Todas las latas explotaron.

Eddy y Ed oyeron la fuerte explosión pero no le habían dado tanta importancia, motivos, Eddy pensaba más en hacer la estafa del siglo y ganar dinero para obtener los preciados caramelos. Pensó que sólo se trataba de las máquinas aplastando algún auto.

Ed en cambio pensó que se trataba de su estómago, rogó que hubiera alguna comida desechada en la chatarrería para poder saciarse.

-Sip, estómago vacío .Ed tiene hambre- dijo Ed para sí mismo.

-A ver ¿dónde habrá comida para Ed?- decía el no muy pensante chico.

Empezó a cavar dentro de las montañas de basura, para ver si encontrab cualquier cosa que sea comestible o digerible almenos, luego de un rato cavando, al no hallar nada empezó a desesperarse.

-¡Comida para Ed!- dijo Ed agarrando un auto y lanzándolo a gran distancia como si fuera un balón.

-¡comida ya, comida ahora!-

Como si casualmente las plegarías del chico de piel amarilla fueran escuchadas, Ed pudo divisar un pretzel en buen estado en el suelo a unos metros de él, no pudo evitar hacerse agua la boca.

-Hmmm Preeeetzel qué rico, y sólo para mí-

Ed saltó sobre el pretzel, pero por arte de magia el pretzel se movió, haciendo que Ed sólo se trague nada más que arena en su boca.

Escupió toda la arena y un neumático.

Ed miró que el pretzel seguía ahí, salta de nuevo sobre él, lo que Ed no sospechaba para nada es que el pretzel era jalado por un hilo, el definitivamente no tenía idea de que estaba dirigiéndose a una trampa.

Hasta que finalmente logra dar con el pretzel, lo degustó como nunca, bueno era Ed después de todo.

-¡AUCH!-

Algo le produce un corte a Ed

-¿Oh?-

Ed se mira el brazo, la manga derecha de su chaqueta verde estaba rasgada ¿pero qué le produjo eso?

-¡agh!-

Otro corte le rasga la manga izquierda, Ed pudo divisar el causante de los cortes.

-¿Pequeños boomerangs filosos?- dijo para sí mismo.

Habían como diez de esas cosas voladoras, estaban apuntando a él ,estaban teledirigidos por alguien, se dirigían hacía él.

Ed ya dedujo que esas cosas no eran amigables, y que lo mejor sería huir a donde Eddy y doble d

-¡AY MAMÁ! ¡A CORRER!-

El grandulón comenzó a correr en su típica postura. Pies adelante, brazos atrás.

-¡NO ME LLEVARÁN CON VIDA! ¡SOY EL MÁXIMO ELEGIDO DEL PLANETA ZOMBIE!- gritó

-¡EDDY! ¡DOBLE D! ¡AUXILIO!-

Eddy mientras buscaba sin mucho esfuerzo en el lado Oeste de la chatarrería, no paraba de imaginarse lo genial su logro con la estafa del siglo, por fin se compraría caramelos y de todos los sabores, el japonés, el de chino, el de Nicaragua, todos los caramelos de cualquier país, sin duda , se sentiría literalmente como Kevin en su cochera.

No podía evitar notar la sensación de que estaba siendo observado, miró hacia atrás suyo pero no parecía haber nadie.

Sigue avanzando hacia adelante, escucha un ruido.

-¿¡Quién esta ahí!?- gritó el

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Kevin, Johnny sé que son alguno de ustedes, si no sales, te patearé el trasero!-

-No creo que puedas patear a nadie desde abajo-

Esa voz que le respondió no era nada familiar, eso lo estremeció un poco, pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil

-¿¡dónde estás!?- preguntó Eddy mirando a todas partes.

-Arriba tonto!- contesto el de la voz.

Eddy miró hacia arriba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era alguien con una máscara azul, cuyas formaciones de color blanco formaban una cara malvada sonriente, tenía un traje del mismo color, tenía la letra "V" en el pecho, estaba parado sobre una especie de planeador, uno muy bien improvisado, en realidad el planeador estaba hecho de chapa y cartoon pintado de azul, tenía atados unas grandes botellas de soda que expulsaba mucho gas y burbujas, que por lógica , hacían que el planeador flotara.

-Lunático ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ya conocerás mi nombre, Eddy-

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

El enmascarado ignoró su pregunta.

-Por ahora sólo me conozcerás como tu peor pesadilla, fue tan simple acabar con tus dos amigos, pero tú, tú serás destruido lenta y dolorosamente-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- ahora sí tenía miedo.

El enmascarado sin mediar palabra, saca una lata de color azul y se la arroja a Eddy, esta explota al tocar el suelo, haciendo a Eddy salir volando, él se levanta y empieza a correr por su vida.

-¡NO HUYAS INSECTO!- gritó el misterioso enmascarado.

-¡Te aplastaré como a una cucaracha! ¿¡ME OYES!?-

-¡Ay dios, voy a morir, voy a morir!- decía Eddy para sí mismo.

Su mente estaba dando vueltas y vueltas ¿acaso destruyo a sus amigos? ¿sus dos únicos mejores amigos en el mundo? No podía saber cómo tomar eso, fue tan repentino, y todo comenzó como una mañana como cualquiera, mientras corría soltaba algunas cuantas lágrimas, ahora debía mantenerse con vida y escapar.

-¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!-

El enmascarado aparece frente a él y lo golpea con su planeador, Eddy cae a una montaña de basura, se levanta y se sube hacia la cima para saltar a otra, y así sucesivamente iba a tratar de escapar.

El del traje azul seguía lanzándole latas explosivas con la intención de herirlo, pero Eddy las esquivaba con toda la rapidez que podía, Le lanzó tantas que se oían un sinfín de explosiones tan fuertes , se oyeron en todos los rincones de Peach creek.

Los chicos del vecindario quienes estaban jugando en la Cul-de-sac oyeron eso.

-¿y eso?- preguntaba Kevin.

-No lo sé- respondió Nazz

-Parece venir de la chatarrería- dijo Rolf

Finalmente el enmascarado dejó a arrojar sus latas, cuando se disipó todo el humo, y no parecía haber señales de Eddy. Largo una risoteada de maldad.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Voló alrededor del lugar cerca del suelo, para encontrar a Eddy, deseaba que siga vivo pero herido, y así torturarlo hasta el punto de que le ruegue su final.

Pero Eddy estaba escondido, en un auto destartalado de los muchos que suele haber en la chatarrería.

Trataba de no hacer el más mínimo ruído, de repente, una mano negra tapa su boca, Eddy comienza a patalear, y dar manotazos, temiendo que fuera su atacante.

-¡SHH SHH tranquilo Eddy somos nosotros! ¡Ed y yo!-

-¿doble d? ¿Ed? ¿están vivos?-

-Pan tostado-

-Claro que si, Eddy, pero baja la voz, nos podría oir- le susurró el chico del gorro.

Eddy los abrazó a los dos, eso sorprendió a Doble d bastante, Ed lo tomó como algo habitual y sólo siguió sonriendo.

Eddy vió que Doble d estaba todo negro, y olía a explosivo, Ed tenía cortadas múltiples.

-¿Pero qué les pasó?-

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta-

-fue ese Loco volador ¿no?-

-Sí, Eddy. Pero por ahora debemos esperar a que se aleje de aquí, y así nosotros nos escabulliremos para salir de aquí-

-chicos-

-¿si Ed?-dijeron Eddy y Doble d

-no pensé que diría esto, pero si existe alguien peor que la crueles-

-Lo sé Ed, lo sé Ed- respondió Doble d

Eddy se asomó afuera afuera, miró a todas partes de la chatarrería, mayormente los cielos, pero no se veía, ni se oía nada.

-Parece que no hay moros en la cost…-

¡BOOOMMMM!

Una explosión los sorprende, destruyendo el auto destartalado donde estaban escondidos,provocando que los Eds salgan volando, dejándose al descubierto.

-Oh miren, la pesca del día- dijo el enmascarado.

-¿¡que quieres de nosotros!? ¿¡no te hemos hecho nada!?- gritó Eddy.

-¡CIERTO!- gritaron Ed y doble d.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió el de traje azul.

-Ustedes son lo único que se interponen entre yo y mi trono en la cul-de-sac-

-¿tu trono?-

-Si- responde el enmascarado.

-Yo seré el verdadero y legítimo rey de las estafas, los sacaré del trono Eds, así sea lo último que nosotros dos hagamos-

-¿Nosotros dos?- preguntó Eddy

-¡Pues sueña malvado!- dijo Ed

-¡En estos planos tenemos la estafa del siglo, seremos insuperables!-

Dijo Ed levantando los dichos planos enrollados.

-¡No Ed!- gritó Eddy

El enmascarado voló hacia Ed a toda velocidad arrebatándole esos planos, los miró con detalle.

-Wow- dijo él

-Esto realmente es ingenioso, gracias por esto, lo cuidaré con cariño AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

El enmascarado se fué volando, dio vuelta su planeador y voló muy cerca de los Eds asustándolos.

-¡Les dejo una advertencia de tarea! ¡dejen las estafas! ¡o los destruyo!- dijo él antes de desaparecer en la distancia.

Eddy se quedó desconcertado ¿todo esto enserio pasó? ¿una especie de supervillano aparece? ¿lo ataca a él? ¿y a sus amigos? ¿y le roba los planos de su mejor estafa jamás creada? ¿Qué era su boleta hacia el dinero y los caramelos? Como si con el capitán sandía no fuera suficiente ya.

Una voz lo saca de su trance.

-Lo siento Eddy- dijo Ed apenado.

Ed cerró los ojos con temor, esperando que su amigo de tres pelos, le diera un puñetazo, una patada, pero el sólo lo tocó el hombre con suavidad.

-Está bien Ed, no importa, las estafas van y vienen, los mejores amigos no-

Doble d miró asombrado, Eddy nunca se mostró tan comprensivo, por primera vez supo cuanto él realmente los valoraba, incluso Ed estaba sorprendido pero siguió sonriendo atónitamente como siempre.

-Bueno muchachos- dijo Eddy

-Vamos a casa, está anocheciendo y quiero descansar-

A la mañana siguiente, los Eds se encontraban caminando por el vecindario, cuando algo les llamó mucho la atención, especialmente a Eddy, quien abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Jimmy estaba ganando dinero, con una máquina de helados, todos los chicos del vecindario las estaban comprando, esa era la estafa que estaba en sus planos, los planos que ese enmascarado volador desquiciado les arrebató.

Doble d sabía que Jimmy superaba a Eddy en las estafas y por mucho, pero esto era demasiada coincidencia.

-Eddy ¿tu crees que…?-

-¡No imposible!¡él es muy maricotas y debilucho para disfrazarse ,volar, y lanzar latas que explotan! –

El estaba rojo de ira.

-¡OYE TÚ!- gritó Eddy desde el otro lado de la calle.

Jimmy se sorprendió, Eddy se acercó rápidamente a él.

-¿¡cómo se te ocurrió esta estafa!?-

-Emm bueno yo…-

-¡AJÁ CON QUE ERAS TÚ!-

Eddy lo agarra del cuello, lista para darle un puñetazo

-¡No Eddy no es lo que piensas!- dijo Jimmy aterrado

-¡Respuesta equivocada! ¡esta estafa era MI plan y tú me robaste la idea! ¡eres una vil rata!-

-¡Un misterioso enmascarado me vendió la idea lo juro!- gritó Jimmy con lágrimas y los ojos cerrados esperando el puño que Eddy, que nunca llegó.

-¿qué? ¿cómo que te la vendió?-

-si- continuó Jimmy

-yo estaba caminando hacia mi casa cuando era ya muy de noche, cuando de repente un misterioso enmascarado apareció de la nada y me dijo:

"oye amigo, ¿quieres ganar dinero?"

Yo respondi "si"

Y el me mostró los planos para una estafa, me dijo que me costaría sólo 40 centavos y se los dí, y él me vendió los planos, no sabía que era de tu estafa Eddy ¡lo juro por favor no me pegues!

Eddy suelta a Jimmy calmándose

-¿te dijo algo más?-

-No- respondió Jimmy desviando la mirada.

-sólo me dio esta tarjeta-

Eddy la agarra y la lee, era una tarjeta de color azul con letras blancas decía

"gracias por su prefeencia Atentamente=El chico vengador"

Eddy se quedó mirando a directamente nada,mudo, sin palabras, Doble d se acercó a él.

-¿Eddy estas bien?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Ese demente le vendió mi estafa a Jimmy-

Doble d no supo qué decir.

-¡TE MALDIGO CHICO VENGADOR!- gritó a los cuatro vientos

-¡FA LA LA LA LÁ EDDY!- gritó Ed

Jimmy sonrió maliciosamente hacia la escena.

-gracias- dijo en voz baja.

En el fondo de sus pensamientos en los oscuros rincones de la mente de Jimmy, se podía oir al "otro Jimmy" o mas bien "el chico vengador" burlándose de la desgracia de los Eds, principalmente la de Eddy, el pudo haberlos hecho pedazos ahí mismo, pero para él ,no sería muy divertido por ahora, así que los dejó respirar como un pequeño agradecimiento, ya que de no ser por ellos, no existiría él en primer lugar para ser el lado siniestro de Jimmy.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este One shot de mi serie favorita de la infancia, yo desde los 8 años dibujaba cómics de Ed Edd y Eddy, y siempre me creaba historias alocadas para ellos, de ahí salió "El chico vengador" la personalidad psicótica de Jimmy que nació por causa del miedo, ira,rabia y del bullying que Jimmy de recibía de parte de los Eds ,más de Eddy, incluso hice una película casera de eso cuando tenía 11 años, en este 14 de mayo, hace 10 años (2007)**

 **Ahora escribí un One shot dedicado a eso, creo que el "Otro Jimmy" o "chico vengador" como lo llamo yo, realmente existe en la serie, eso se ha demostrado en algunos episodios de la serie, especialmente en el episodio de la 5ta temporada "Doble d el matón" cuando Jimmy loco de ira le da una buena paliza a Doble d.**

 **Aún continuaré con mi otro fanfic "May Marie n Lee (mundo alterno) " Les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos.**


End file.
